


Clexa Creed Odyssey

by ClexaDeservedBetterTy



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ancient Greece, Angst, Assassin's Creed: Odyssey, Cult of Kosmos (Assassin's Creed), F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-08-20 03:35:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16548095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaDeservedBetterTy/pseuds/ClexaDeservedBetterTy
Summary: As a child, Clarke of Sparta was presented with the broken Spear of Leonidas, as an heirloom by her mother. Because of her prestigious lineage, great hopes were placed upon her to live up to the strength and valour of Leonidas. After being presumed dead for many years Clarke comes back to the land of the living to save her family. Or is she to late?





	1. The Beginning

It was a beautiful evening on the island of Kephallonia, it was just starting to get dark and you could still hear the birds chirping. It was just another day for Clarke Griffin, after finishing up a days job as a Misthios she layed on the roof watching the sun set praying to the gods for some sleep tonight. She was thinking she could relax and finish a bottle of wine and watch the sun set -

“Misthios get down here!” Somebody yelled from outside her house interrupting her from her thoughts.

“We know you’re home! We’ve come to collect the Cyclops payment you owe him!” Another one yelled.

Clarke sighed and got out of her comfortable position that she was hoping she would enjoy for the night. She stood up and when she saw the strangers she immediately noticed they were bandits by there armor that they wore, just hired muscle for the Cyclops. 

“Oh yeah? Last time I checked I don’t owe anything to the cyclops.” She teased the bandits hoping to piss them off and get a reaction from them.

“Come down Misthios! Now! We won’t ask again before things get ugly.” The one who seemed to be in charged yelled at her.

“Okay okay give me a second.” She responded while turning away walking towards her chest. She grabbed her armor from where she put it earlier when she got home. It wasn’t the best armor Greece had to offer but it got the job done and saved her life countless times. After she put her armor on she dived back into the chest looking for her weapons and when she grabbed it she felt the pull of energy she always does when she wields the broken spear she received as a child. The spear would look useless to the common eye but the spear she holds and takes lifes with is the exact spear that King Leonidas had before his death. This broken spear is the one that Leonidas used in the Battle of the Hot Gates, this broken spear is the one that Leonidas used to take countless Persian lives, this exact broken spear is the one Leonidas threw and made the God-King Xerxes bleed with. She was given the spear when she was young by her mother whose father was Leonidas. After snapping out of her thoughts about her family she grabbed her sword and sheath both her weapons. She walked back to the edge of the roof and jumped off landing in front of the bandits. When she landed she could feel the slight pain in her legs from the jump but she didn’t let it show in her face as she stared into the eyes of the men before her.

“Give us the drachma you owe the Cyclops and we will be on our way.” The man said.

“What drachma do I owe the Cyclops?” She knew she didn’t owe him anything but she has a theory on who did.

“Your friend said you were holding onto the drachma he owes the Cyclops for his purchase! Stop playing games and give me the drachma before this gets ugly!”

“Alright alright calm down here it's in my back pouch, let me grab it!” 

She reached into her back pouch and what she grabbed wasn’t drachma but her spear. She quickly launched it into the throat of the man standing in the back shocking both the bandits. Immediately blood was squirting everywhere and the front bandit turned around to see his friend bleeding to death but once he turned his back it was the last thing he ever did. Clarke quickly unsheathed her sword and cut his throat while the man watched his friend die. She walked over the dead body to the second man and bent over to grab her spear to clean the blood off of it.

“CLARKE! CLARKE! CYCLOPS MEN ARE COMING!”

Clarke looked up from her spear and saw a little girl running towards her and yelling. As the little girl got to Clarke she put her hands on her knees trying to breath which made Clarke laugh.

“You wouldn’t say Charlotte? You’re a little late.”

She pointed towards the two dead bandits on the ground with the spear.

“Damn Clarke they learned there lesson. Sorry I was late. The men came to Markos’s asking for money and he sent them to you.”

Clarke tried to ]not show on her face that she was angry with her “friend” but she didn’t know what she was more upset about. Markos borrowing money from a criminal or sending killers to her house. She wanted answers and was tired of the same old same excuses she got from him.

“Alright Charlotte why don’t you help me with these bodies then we can go talk to Markos.”

“Okay sounds good but you still have to teach me how to fight one of these days.”

“We’ll see.”

After getting rid of the bodies the duo walked down the dirt road heading towards Markos’s. She glanced over to the little girl and saw herself in the little one, having no family and being lost in the world. Every since she met the little girl she admired her and looked after her like she was family. A small smile played on her lips but quickly disappeared when she arrived at Markos place.

“What the fuck did he do?”

“He uh.. Bought a vineyard.”

Clarke broke her gaze off the vineyard and looked at Charlotte seething with anger.

“He did what!? How fucking stupid is he?!”

She stopped herself from continuing remembering Charlotte was here and didn’t want to scare her. She stormed up the rest of the walkway into the vineyard looking for Markos.

“Markos you idiot where the fuck are you?” She yelled.

“Clarke my friend there you are! I sent Charlotte to find you!” 

Clarke stopped in her steps and turned around and saw man who has been causing her so much trouble recently. He was smiling at her wickedly like he didn't just ruin her night.

“Markos you have 5 seconds to tell me what's going on before I murder you!”

“My friend my friend calm down! I'm going to make us money!”

“You owe me drachma from the countless times i’ve saved your life and you borrow drachma from the cyclops?? How stupid are you? You can’t pay off the debt and he’s going to kill you.”

“We are family we don’t pay each other! You never paid me for saving you when you washed up on these shores as a little girl! And don’t worry about the debt, if you kill the cyclops then we won’t have to pay it!”

“You have lost your mind! After I kill the Cyclops, we are done! You hear me? Done, no more using me for your personal problems.”

“Okay okay my friend I am sorry. This vineyard will bring us drachma and we won’t have to look over our shoulders worrying.” 

Clarke just sighed and turned around ready to leave-

“Oh yeah by the way some man showed up asking for you. He’s out back.” 

Markos yelled as Clarke left the vineyard heading in the direction of the mystery man. It’s probably someone wanting her for her services. She made her way into the backyard and found a middle aged man looking off into the distance. She coughed trying to get his attention and when he turned around she could tell he wasn’t from here. He wore high end clothes that isn’t usual here.

“Oh hello my name is Elpenor and i’m looking for a mythisos. I heard you were the right women and i’m willing to pay a lot for this man to be taken care off.”

The man folded his hands behind his back and he was straight to business. Clarke liked that, no bullshiting just straight to the point.

“Sounds good. What’s the targets name?”

The man smiled at Clarke which gave her the creeps.

“The Wolf of Sparta.”

What kinda name was that? A bounty was a bounty and the extra drachma couldn’t hurt.

“Okay we have a deal. Where can I find this Wolf of Sparta?”

“My resources tell me he was last seen on Megaris.”

She shook the mans hand and headed home. She will have to deal with the Cyclops later and focus on this Wolf of Sparta. Maybe with the money she could pay off the Cyclops for the vineyard so she won’t have to kill him. Once she arrives home it's dark and she's not in the mood to drink and just wants to sleep. She put her armor and weapons away, ready to get some sleep, but once she hit the bed she quickly fell asleep with the same memories that have been haunting her for years waiting for her.

A woman screaming as Spartan soldiers held her back. 

“The oracle has spoken. To prevent Sparta’s fall, the child must fall first.” A Priest yells holding up a baby.

“You can’t let this happen!” The woman screamed. Clarke recognized her, it was her mother.

“Please he’ll do us no harm - he’ll help us! He will lead us!” She continued. 

“Silence!” The Priest lifted the baby above his head and walked towards the cliff. Clarke stood there wanting to help her family but she couldn't move. All she could do was watch as her younger past self ran to save her baby brother but instead knocking the Priest off the clift with Aden to. She watched as Spartan civilians called her a murderer and demanded justice for trying to save her brother. She watched as her father walked over to her and she gave him a hug. She watched as her mother cried beginning her husband to stop but he didn’t. He believed in Spartan law above everything else so she watched as her pater grabbed her wrist and watched her younger self being thrown off the clift to her death.

Clarke woke up sweating and struggling to breathe. After calming herself down she didn’t go back to sleep for the rest of the night but rather stared at the ceiling with thoughts racing through her mind. 

When she saw light creep through the windows she got up and packed her gear. Today was the day she was going to leave Kephallonia. As she was on her way to the docks she overheard yelling, Clarke pulled her sword and spear out and ran towards the noise. It was three bandits surrounding a old man trying to rob him. Clake acted quickly charging the bandits from behind jumping down onto her knees sliding on the dirt slicing two of the bandits knees and when they fell to her level she stabbed them in the chest. After witnessing the scene the third bandit ran off trying to escape but Clarke had other plans. She reached on the ground grabbing the dead bandits spear and launching it into the fleeing bandits back. 

“Thank you for your help…”

“Clarke.”

“Well thank you Clarke, I am Barnabas.” The man stood up and brushed the dirt off his tunic off.

“It was nice meeting you Barnabas, but I must be going I have a long travel ahead of me.”

“If you don’t mind me asking where are you going? I owe you for saving my life.”

“I’m headed to the docks to hopefully purchase a ship to leave this awful place.”

“Well what a coincidence. I’m in a need of a new captain since these bandits killed our old one for some drachma.” He pointed to the dead body only a couple of feet from them.

“Sorry to hear about that but I guess we could help eachother out. Do you have a crew?”

“They await on The Adrestia captain. They are the most loyal and hard working crew on the Aegean Sea!”

Clarke laughed, “Alright well Barnabas lead the way!”

The pair walked to the docks until they came across a giant ship which Clarke assumed was The Adrestia and boarded the ship. She let out a whistle when she saw how clean the ship looked. It was a nice ship and she was about to take advantage of it. 

“Alright Captain where are we going?”

“Megaris.”

“Captain why there? That's in the middle of the war zone!”

“I have to take care of somebody.”

“Who?”

“The Wolf of Sparta.”

“Kane of Sparta? Why would anyone want him dead?”

“Kane of Sparta?”

No this couldn’t be happening. This really couldn’t be happening. Her head started to hurt with all the thoughts going through them right now.

“Yes Kane of Sparta. Your emotions betray you captain. Who is he to you?”

Clarke turned away and walked to the wheel and sighed. Her head was racing a mile a minute. She turned to look at her new friend.

“He’s my father.”


	2. Megaris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clarke finds her father and a secret is revealed to her that changes her mission. She meets a new ally on the way and creates a friendship. We also get to meet Lexa this Chapter and ofc she is the badass she will always be :).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update but let me tell you why before y'all start hating on me. Senior year of high school is fucking rough. Updates will be a lot sooner so y'all won't have to wait so long.

Poseidon blessed the Aridian with a smooth and safe journey to Megaris, the crew didn’t run into any pirates who plague the Aegean sea. Clarke is in her cabin cleaning her armor when Barnabas knocks on the door.

“Captain, we are nearing coming up on Megaris. From the scope it seems like there is a battle taking place. What are your orders?”

She stops cleaning her armor and looks at her first mate thinking over possible plans of action. She has heard about the big war that's going on between Athens and Sparta which is carrying death all around Greece. They war with the Persians just ended and her people are already back at war again.

“Meet me up deck and wake up the crew. We’re going to have some fun.” 

“Aye Aye Captain!” 

As the ship nears the dock of Megaris you can hear the sounds of war. Men dying, metal clashing, orders being yelled, and Clarke loves it. She whistles for her men to come close on top deck.

“Today's the day where we show ourselves to the world! We’re going to spill blood all over the beach and the last thing our enemy is going to see is our blade running through their bodies! Now follow me into battle and we will all be rewarded!” 

The crew started yelling and hitting there weapons on their shields making a noise that would be heard by the entire island. It is a sound a man dreads to hear. It is the sound that scares children and make men hide. It is the sound of death. Clarke takes off towards the deck with her men in tow behind her. Once off the deck she leads them up a hill but when they reach the top all you can see is men mixed together fighting in blue and red. 

One of her men ask from behind her, “Captain who is our enemy?”

It’s a great question but she already knows the answer to it.

“Kill the Athenians!” She yells holding her spear into the air.

She takes off down the hill and tackles the nearest Athenian. Once she's on top of him all she sees is the surprise in his eyes. She stabs the soldier in the throat and quickly gets up looking for her next victim. She can feel the adrenaline coursing through her body. An Athenian soldier realizes she's an enemy and tries to attack her. One of her soldiers grabs his arm sending him towards her. As he was stumbling forward, she kicked her foot out and swept his leg from under him. He landed on his face where she finished him off with one of her retractable daggers. She quickly turns around still on one knee pulling out her bow and loads it with two arrows launching them into two soldiers chest who were charging at her from behind. As she stands up she sees the Athenian soldiers are in full retreat and the Spartan soldiers are starting to celebrate their hard fought victory. She smiles at the sight of her men celebrating their first win together and thinks it's going to be a good night. A spartan soldier approaches her with a grin on his face.

“Misthios, you’re assistance is greatly appreciated. I will make sure you are paid for your help securing another Spartan victory! Sparta owes you thanks. Tyche has blessed you, my friend. You arrived in time to watch my pater achieve a glorious victory.”

Did she him right she thinks? Did he really say pater? That could mean this man before her is her brother, but she can’t expose her true identity to this man yet.

“You can’t be his son. I heard his children died in Sparta many years ago.”

“He adopted me into his household after his previous family failed him. I would never bring dishonor to him.”

“Somethings happen in a way that you don’t plan or expect. History has a way of remembering things strangely.”

“You talk as if you were there.”

“Maybe I was.”

‘Nonsense you were to young to witnesses the past. But enough of that now, let's discuss the future. Why are you really here?”

She thinks for a second before responding. She can’t say I want to see my pater or tell the soldier someone asked her to kill the Wolf of Sparta.

“I'm here to meet the Wolf of Sparta.”

The man just starts laughing. She starts to fake laugh to make it seem like it was a joke with how he reacted. 

“Kane is a very busy man who has a war to win. He has no time to meet Mercenaries.”

As she was about to respond another soldier came up from behind him and slapped his shoulder with a giant grin on his face.

“Bellamy we need to get ready we’re about to leave and start moving towards the inner part of Megaris.” 

“Hold on a minute Finn, i’ll meet you at the front gate.” With that the soldier walked off.

“Look I have to go but thank you again for your assistance. All I can tell you is that if you want to meet Kane you need to do something to help Sparta. If you are really interested there is this mercenary that is fighting for Athens and is here in Megaris. Hunt him down and kill him and you could get an audience with Kane.” Bellamy nodded his head and turned around leaving.

Clarke turned around and returned to her men looting the dead Athenian soldiers gathering them to return to the ship. Once returning to the ship the partying begun, their first battle ending in a flawless victory and taking no casualties. They needed to work on fighting as a group if they wanted to become unstoppable but that is for the future. Tonight her crew will feast and celebrate while she hunts for this mercenary. 

“Barbanos, see to it that the men have a good time tonight but make sure they are ready to leave by tomorrow. I'm heading into the city to find this mercenary and get what we came here for. I'll be back later tomorrow.”

“Aye Captain, happy hunting!” 

With that Clarke walked off the ship and headed towards the stables for her horse ready to spill more blood tonight.

+

The ride to Megaris was anything but eventful. She reached the front gates in less than 2 hours and was quickly allowed entrance to the beautiful city. She had no idea who this Champion of Athens was or where he was but she knew exactly where she could get the intel at. Back on Kephallonia all the gossip was at the bars, if you ever wanted to hear news that's where people went. She left her horse in the stables and walked around looking for the bar that was sure to have the information she seeked. It only took a few minutes for her to find the bar and dodged drunk Athenians trying to get inside. Once she got inside she moved through the crowds of people and made it to a table. Once she sat down she could feel the eyes of someone staring at her from behind.

“Could I help you or are you going to keep staring at me?” She asked the person behind her.

The person walked up from behind her and took a seat in front of her without saying a word. The stranger was a tall beautiful woman with armor on which made Clarke assume she was a Misthios as well. 

“You must be new around here. What’s your name?”

“You would be correct. My name is Clarke.”

“Well Clarke welcome to Megaris! My name is Raven. If I may ask what are you doing around here? Looking to make some drachma?”

Clarke just laughed at this women's straight forwardness, “Yeah you could say that. I'm looking for the Mercenary who is fighting for Athens. I have business with him.”

“Well you came to the right place! His name is Quint. He is a good warrior but not honorable in the least.”

“What do you know of this Quint?”

“He lives on the East side of the city. I could take you there if you would like?”

“No its fine I don't want to make you leave, I already took enough of your time. I appreciate all that have you done. May the gods bless you Raven.”

“I’m about to leave and find someone to sail with until I am needed for a job. I do not mind at all and it wouldn’t hurt making a new friend.”

Clarke quickly thought about adding the Latina Misthos to her group. She has knowledge that could help her in the future and she also seems to be a deemable warrior since she is still alive. People in this profession usually don't live long. Someone having her back would be different since she is use to operating alone but she could use the company.

“Okay then Raven but you follow my lead and my orders. I have a spot for you on my crew if you survive the night? Do we have a deal?”

Clarke extends her hand out to the Misthios hoping that this blind trust she's putting into the woman will pay off. Raven meets her hand halfway with her own shaking Clarke’s.

+

The walk to Quint’s location was mostly quiet besides Raven telling Clarke about the history of Megaris and pointing out notable features of the city as they passed them. Once they made it to the location Clarke quickly send Raven to recon the left side of the location while she did the right. They met back up after both of them finished and gathered enough intel about the place.

“I saw 3 guards and that was it on the right.”

“2 guards watching the west entrance but they seem to be dozing off.”

“Good now I want you to climb that tree and get a good vantage point of the compound. Watch my back and i'll deal with Quint and the guards. Anything goes wrong get of here and head to the docks and look for a man name Barnabas. Tell him I sent you.”

“Sounds good. Good luck Clarke.”

Clarke nodded at her new friend and stalked toward the western entrance. She already had a plan in mind that would easily take this compound in matter of minutes. The guards were tired and would most likely be caught of guard at an ambush so that's what she did. She stuck up beside the left one and quickly slit his throat and jumped on the right one before he had time to react. She then began walking into the compound and one by one finished off the last of Quint’s guards. Her focus was now on the hut in the middle of the compound and quickly made her way to the door. She unsheathed her spear and kicked the door in finding her target. He had no chance of surviving or winning as he was caught completely by surprise and the last thing he saw as a spear being hurled at him and ending up in his throat. Clarke grabbed him helmet as evidence of her victory for the Spartans. She returned to Raven waiting for her by the tree and the both of them rode out of the city heading towards the Spartan War camp. Once they arrived she requested to seek an audience with Bellamy and after what seemed forever he finally showed his face.

“Here is the helmet of the Champion of Athens. He has been taken care of and will not be helping the Athenians spill anymore Spartan blood.”

This seem to please the soldier as he took the helmet and the form of a smile quickly took his face.

“Wow i'm surprised, it took you less than a day. Let me see what I can do to get you an audience with the Wolf.”

With that Bellamy walked away and started talking to a Spartan soldier sending him off with what she believe to be a message to the Wolf. After a couple minutes the soldier returned and spoke to Bellamy. Bellamy patted the soldiers shoulder and started walking back to the misthios. 

“He has agreed to see you.”

Clarke looked up and saw Kane standing on a hill watching them. She walked past Bellamy leaving Raven with the soldier. Finally after so many years she would stand face to face with her pater, the man who raised her and taught her how to fight. The man who betrayed her and destroyed her family. Then man who was more loyal to Sparta then her family. She was angry yes, but not dumb enough to attack the man and seek revenge even though she wanted to so bad. She walks up behind him as he stares off into the distance.

“So you are the champion who won us the day. Tell me your name, hero, so that I may greet you as a true warrior.” The man said turning around facing Clarke while taking off his helmet.

But once he saw her face, his eyes gave away everything. He realized who she was. He dropped his helmet to the ground in shock.

“Chaire pater. It’s been a long time.”

The man started to turn around and couldn’t face his daughter.

“Impossible I saw you fall.”

“I didn’t fall, you fucking through me to my death.”

“I did what as required of me as a Spartan. I’ve made my peace with that. You need to as well.”

Clarke was upset. How dare he say this? 

“You were my father! You were suppose to protect me!” 

“You were reckless. You forced my hand.”

“I was protecting my brother because you wouldn’t!” 

“The oracle decreed that Aden had to die! Her word is absolute you know that.”

Clarke slowly walked closer to the man wanting to get revenge for all the pain he has caused her but she had self restraint.

“You can’t coward behind your sense of duty anymore…”

“Enough!” Kane yelled and turned back around to gather his thoughts. He calmed down and looked back at her.

“I can’t change the past, Clarke… I will live and die a Spartan.”

“There is a large reward for the mercenary that can collect the Wolf’s head.”

“Is that why you’re here?” He asks.

She thought about it for a minute, she could kill him and get revenge for herself and her brother but she wouldn't get out of here alive. Yes she was a skilled fighter but she was severely outnumbered. She wanted answers and was tired of being told excuses. 

She grabbed him by his armor and pushed him back towards the cliff, “You’ve avoided the past long enough. Now you will answer to me!”   
He seemed surprised by her move and looked as if he was ready to die. She couldn’t do it and threw him to the ground behind her. 

“Though you deserve death, there is no honor in vengeance. You must face the ghost of your past, pater. And that is a fate worse than death.”

Kane got up to one knee, “I have failed in my duty. I failed to protect you… to protect both of you. I loved you - and your brother as if you were truly my own. But you were never mine.” He revealed. 

“What do you mean?”

“That is a question you should ask your mother.”

He turned to start walking away but Clarke reached out and grabbed his arm, “Wait -”

“Find your mother.”

“Find her?”

“Wherever Abby is, she knows far more than I do.”

Clarke let go of his arm and he started to walk away in the direction of the woods, “Where will you go?” She called out to him.

“To find my honor.” He answered her. 

“Beware of the snakes in the grass Clarke.”

She looked down and saw his helmet on the ground, it was a signature Spartan soldier helmet. Gold with a wolf connecting the two pieces together. She picked it up and put it on with it fitting perfectly. She had so much to do now, her mother was alive. She couldn’t believe it at all, she had a chance to get her family back. Clarke walked back down to see Raven talking to Bellamy waiting for her. Both of them thanked the man and got on there horses and head off for the ship. 

She had one goal now.

Find her mother.

+

Alexandria of Sparta has done what no one has ever done. She is the first woman to sit on the throne and rule Sparta. Her father King Gustus trained her in every area of combat and politics for this day that would happen in the future. He trained her from sun up to sun down and never gave her a day off to slack because soon Sparta would be under her command and she could not fail him or the people. Her father was best friends with King Leonidas and his second in command in his army. When the King died in battle, Gustus was appointed King and did not have a son for heir. Even though there were protest and many believe this was against there code he named Alexandria as the next to rule Sparta. Many doubted her and showed her no respect a leader deserves until the day the Athenians attacked. She quickly gathered her forces and lead a campaign of attacks against her enemy and claimed victory everywhere she went. She returned home as the war began to take off through Greece as a hero and gained the respect she sought out for. 

She sat on her throne talking to ambassadors of neighboring states about pledging their loyalty to Sparta for the war when a messenger came in.

He went to one knee and addressed her, “My queen I bring news from the front lines.”

“Rise Spartan.” She ordered.

“Kane has gone missing. His men have no one to lead them in there siege of Megaris. They claim to have seen a blonde Misthios talking to him before his disappearance.”

“Interesting. Send a message out to Anya that I require her in Megaris. Send word to the front lines that the Spartan named Bellamy should take over command.”  
“It will be done heda.”

“Dismissed.” He bowed and walked out of the room. Lexa got up from her throne, “Ambassadors I am needed on the front lines. We will continue our talks when I return. May the Gods bless you all with safe travels.” With that she got up and walked out.

She walked outside and found the woman in charge of her guard. “Octavia prepare the men. We march to Megaris at nightfall.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a comment on what you think :)

**Author's Note:**

> I had this idea and it wouldn't go away. So I said fuck it :)


End file.
